Kieran Jackson
Kieran Max Jackson is the eldest and only son of Margaret and Simon Jackson. He has a younger sister Lia, an aunt Sophie and an uncle Darren and two cousins Max and Steph. Life History Kieran Jackson was born on 25th June 2020 to Margaret and Simon Jackson in Lima, Ohio. He had a pretty regular childhood until he turned eight. His parents were driving home from a party in a blizzard, their car skidded on the road and crashed. Both of his parents died. He and his sister went to live with their aunt Sophie and Uncle Darren. Kieran was never the same after his parents died, a once lively kid, he became withdrawn and spent all of his time engrossed in books rather than playing with other kids, to the point where he preffered the imaginary world to the real one. His friend Leo was the only one who could get through to him and convinced him that his parents would not like the kid he had become. He became the fun loving kid he once was but his love for reading and math never went away. Personality Kieran is a happy, fun loving, sarcastic kid who always has his nose in a book. He loves reading more than anything, most of the time he can be found with his head in a book. He is incredibly smart particularly at English but he's also good at math. He says he prefers math to people because it is easier to understand. He's not the most sociable of people, he prefers spending time either by himself or with his best friend Leo. He has a very wry, sarcastic sense of humour but his insults are usually just his way of trying to hide that he likes someone. He's very much the silent type, isn't a big chatterbox unless her knows you really well. He's not shy, just indifferent to most people. He loves to run, running helps him work off his anger. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Kieran has close cropped light brown hair and blue eyes. He is quite muscular from his running. He has thick, dark eyebrows and almond shaped eyes. He has long eyelashes. He has quite a large nose which he is a little self conscious about and wide lips. He has well defined calf muscles and biceps. He usually wears running gear, so trackies, sports t-shirts, trainers and hoodies. 'Relationship with family' Lia Jackson-Kieran's younger sister, she is fourteen years old. She is a sullen, snarky girl with a short temper caused by her parents death-even though she was only five when they died and she can't remember them very well she was very angry after their death because she felt that it was unfair that they died so soon. Kieran tries to be close to her but she won't let anyone so they barely speak. He is very protective of his little sister though. Lia has blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. Sophie Jackson-Kieran's aunt. She is 32 years old. She and Kieran get along pretty well, she doesn't try to act like a substiute mother to him but he does feel comfortable enough around his aunt to come to her with any problems and she gives him advice about girls. His aunt loves books as much as he does and they often talk about books they've read. Sophie has brown wavy shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. Darren Jackson-Kieran's uncle. He is 33 years old. Kieran is relatively indifferent towards his uncle. He likes him well enough but they don't have much in common, his uncle is very into sports whereas Kieran is not really, he only likes to run whereas his uncle is more into football. He has curly brown hair and green eyes. Steph Jackson-Kieran's cousin. She is 12 years old. Steph loves to dance, she is a very good ballet dancer. She's also a wicked prankster, she loves to play pranks on people which means she is one person the Kieran is actually close to because he loves to have fun and he taught Steph a lot of the pranks she knows. Steph is incredibly cheeky but also very smart and sweet. Steph has light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Max Jackson-Kieran's cousin. Named after their grandfather Max. Max is 14 years old. Max is a typical teenage boy and loves to play football but he also likes to run like Kieran, although he does athletics rather than cross country. Kieran likes him but is not as close to him as Steph as they don't share the same sense of humour like Kieran and Steph do. Max has curly brown hair and green eyes like his dad. 'Clubs/Teams' Cross country team, academic decathalon, mathletes 'Goals/Dreams' He wants to be a book publisher because he loves to read. 'Relationships' Vicky Flanagan-Love/Hate Relationship, both have a crush on each other. Slept together at Leo Henderson's party.